The Misfortune of the Black Cats
by Eclipse130
Summary: The Black cats of the zodiac are unknown to the other members except Akito and Hatori. Cursed with bad luck, they run into misfortunes of endless grief and debts, but maybe just maybe they can find that silver lining in the clouds. *UNDERGOING HEAVY EDITING* *NEED OF BETA* *CHARACTER EDITING AS WELL*


Chapter 1: Silence is Golden

_"'Silence is golden' is virtuous only by will,'' she spoke, brown eyes gazed at Kiyoshi. _

_Kiyoshi stood frozen, from the girl's calculating gaze. The girl smiled, and chuckled," those who stay quiet must,_

_never got the chance to shout." (Character unknown)_

* * *

><p><em>I wondered if anyone ever understood the feeling of being unseen by the world.<em>

The warmth of the sun's rays warms my skin, leaving me in comfort. I smiled, eyes still closed, and unconsciously curled into a fetal position, laying in the sweet warmth. The blankets rumpled under my figure, but I didn't care. All I wanted, was that heat that beamed down at me from the ball of fire in the sky. Its warm embrace was welcomed.

_How does one understood the concept of being forgotten?_

When one sleeps, they dream of the world they wished to live in, what they wish to touch, what they want to be. Dreams that will leave them comfort and joy.

When I sleep, it's normally of dreams of those moments of my life I wish I was able to forget. Things that would physically ache my heart,things, that would made me cringe in disgust, things that would set a flame the scars that covered my body, things that will remind me who I am and what I am.

_Understand that you are a monster in the eyes of your family._

This time, I slept with no dreams, rather I floated in the white space of nothing. No dreams of orange, none of purple, blonde was absent, nothing of that disgusting smell and no dreams of birds pecking at my skin. Dreams of nothing are a blessing, something I treasure for its tranquility. I have yet had a pleasant dream like those I once had, I haven't had one since "he" left.

_Understand that the one you call brother, doesn't know who you are._

The wailing of sirens woke me up. Not real sirens of course, but the sirens in my mind that practically scream 'GET UP! SOMEONE IS COMING!' got me frighten and alert. I opened my eyes, then looked around frantically as the soft sounds of footsteps were becoming increasingly louder. I grabbed the rumpled blankets off the wooden floors, threw them into the closet, and quickly turned to the sliding door as it was opened by pale hands.

I forced a smile.

_Ever felt terrified of a normal human?_

_I was._

The hair was a dark shade of plum, eyes of deep purple that were cold, a smile charming but so deceiving. Beauty of that no other, his frail body was covered by the white silk kimono he worse, his dark blue haori covered his shoulders making him seem more frail and weak. Akito Sohma, was not weak.

He was strong, he was determine, and was violent.

"Kiyoshi," he said. His voice was eerily gentle.

I tensed.

He smiled, I shook slightly as he walked towards me, he looked like a predator watching its prey. He stalked around me, watching me. The room, once warm dropped into a coldness that felt as if the blood of my body froze. I breathed in, trying to stop the shaking that was worsening by the second, and tried not to lose the smile I was forcing. Akito, is the head of the house of Sohma. He is weak since birth, but a fighter. He was cruel and sharp. He takes what he wants, not caring if it left that person in ruins.

He stops behind me.

I tried harder to stop shaking, but I couldn't. I'm scared.

A cold hand touched my neck and I tried not to flinch. His hand caresses my neck, and ever so gently his fingers wrapped themselves around my neck. If i cried, he would feel it, if I swallow he would clench, if I tried to speak I would only injure my voice even more. He leans in closer to me, his body pressed against my back, and he whispers quietly to me,"The cat is acting bad."

I felt pain and the last thing I see is the the rising floor.


End file.
